To My Angered One
by BarilAtRosas
Summary: The eve of Ragnarok 1's end. The Colossus are invading the last city, Prontera. This is so frightening even the strongest start to tremble. But even in this bleak hour, can love still blossom?


Disclaimer: I do not own RO or RO2. Please enjoy this FANfiction.

**To My Angered One**

Chapter 1: Desperation

Walking pass the happy-go-lucky merchants, gossiping bi standards, playful swordsmen, I, Hreidmar Wizard of High, pity their foolish, ignorant souls. These people of the holy city Prontera are being shielded from the horrible truth the looms upon Midgard. The ancient race of the Colossus has awoken from their perpetuated slumber, and they have taken all the lands, Gefen, and Alberta, and Payon, and Einbroch, and anywhere their terrible, unconquerable fists lands. They have taken all. All but this city. And the truth most frightening of all that is hidden from these thespians of the great act of Prontera, is that the terrible Colossus are at our very doorstep.

We are powerless to stop them. We are waiting to be taken over. We are fated to die.

Feeling helpless, I run to the Pronteran Church on the North East side of the city. Entering the empty, dark, and gaudily decorated place of worship, I fall to my knees at the altar and bury my face into my hands and pray.

"O' Lord! God of High. We are doomed. I fear greatly for the life of my country men. No. Not only my country men. I fear for the entire race of man! The terrible and unconquerable Colossus are at our door step. Please O' Lord. Save are pitiful souls!" I pray through tears. I tremble at the very thought of my eminent destruction.

As I pray silently, my loyal pet, the tamed monster Marionette, Ellen, materializes by my side. She rubs her wooden hand over my hunched back and tries to comfort me. "Do not distress Master. If you of all, the Wizard of High Hreidmar trembles before the wake of the terrible Colossus, who will be able to stand firm against them? You have to show control Master." she commands with a mechanical voice.

"Ellen," I say looking down upon her short frame with teary eyes. "Even Wizards of the Highest fear for their death."

"Your Marionette is correct, Master Hreidmar." says Sigfreid the Arch Bishop of the Pronteran Church, coming out of the room next to the altar. "You must not let a living soul see you in this condition." he walks slowly by my kneeling figure and looks down upon me with troubled eyes. "Even I, the Arch Bishop, is in terrible fear because of this pitiful sight."

"O' Sigfreid, O' good friend! I beseech the. Please take us back to the days of our ignorance for I feel so nostalgic. If I were still a Mage and you an Acolyte, we wouldn't be burdened so by the knowledge of our demise. I beseech the, take us back." I beg at his feet, my hands pulling on the end of his long robe. My tears fall harder and faster as my fears escalates.

"Good friend, I wish I could. I wish I could, but we have to be burdened. We must take this responsibility." Sigfreid mumbles in tears.

"Masters. Please stop. This sight is too much. Compose yourselves." the mechanical Ellen requests.

As she requested, I get up and wipe my hot tears from my cheeks, and so does Sigfreid. It is too horrible to muse that two of the most powerful Pronterans tremble in the wake of an adversary. They were right. Our sight would cause grown men to weep openly. We need to have fortitude for our people.

From a distance, we hear the rattle of armor heading towards the church. A young Crusader by the name of Achilles calls to us. "Great Masters of Magic, the King Biorn requests that you meet him immediately." As soon as he gave us the word of the King, he leaves hastily back to the barracks of the city in preparation for the siege.

"Come Sigfreid. We must hear the request of the King." I say with a heavy heart. If there was one to save our souls, it would be the wise King Biorn of Old. No one alive is as great a tactician as he, though no one alive has an army large enough to face the Colossus either. I hope and pray that our good King has found an artifice against them.

Entering the large halls of Prontera Castle, we meet with the other Great Warriors of Midgard. Here in this very hall lie the most powerful people of our land. The Lord Knight Egill, the Sniper Chiyo, the WhiteSmith Bera, the Assassin Cross Lauro, the Paladin Christian, the Scholar Felipa, the Minstrel Rohan and Gypsy Asita, the Biochemist Blake, the Stalker Nina, the Champion Ellena, the Ninja Anzu, the Gunslinger Rena, the Soul Linker Ordinance, the Gladiator Cain, and the most powerful of all, King of Prontera Biorn. Not in a millennium has all the great powers of each class come together under one roof. If the good King had anything planned, it certainly will be extremely hazardous if he needed all the greats of our land.

Sitting on his throne at the head of the room, his booming voice echoed throughout the hallowed halls. "Great Warriors of Midgard! We are at the brink of destruction! There is no way to avoid the terrible arm of the Colossus. We have to wage war against them, but even with all of you at arms against them, we shall not prevail. What we need is an alliance with the Elves, the creatures of ancient magic!" he commanded, producing rage from his audience. The elves were the last race of people humans would look for for aid. They have turned Nature against us and made monsters out of Nature's creations. Our suffering for the past two millenniums was due to their wickedness.

"O' wise King! Where have your wits gone? Are you not _mad_? Elves? Those heathens! We will never ask for any sort of _help_ from them." the Lord Knight Egill protested in furry, slamming his iron clad fist against the stone wall next to him.

"Egill is right My Lord! Elves will do no good." the Paladin Christian agrees.

"Silence!" I shout in irritation, beating the butt of my staff to the marble ground. "Silence all of you! This is our King! He knows what is best for us. If the Elves are the only way we can save our souls, so be it!" my voice echoing loudly across the room.

"Many thanks to you Hreidmar." King Biorn calls to me. "I am sorry to you all for making you do this resentful deed. I know your hearts hold much anger for the Elven kind, but they are our only means of survival. I have gathered you all here to make an embassy to the land of the Elves, Umbala. There you will ask for their aid. I will send with you my eldest son, Prince Biornson. In your sojourn at Umbala, you are to present him as a husband to the Elven princess Livia, making a treaty of alliance with the Elves. I have chosen all of you to protect my son. Had I sent a large army to protect him, the Colossus would notice. The only way to compromise for having a small unit for this mission was to have the all of you make up for the strength. If ever the Colossus attack, you great warriors have the ability to defend against at least a fourth of their army. If ever the Colossus attack the holy Prontera in your absence, I will use all my might and wits to defend this land."

Presenting himself in front of his Father, Prince Biornson bowed deeply at us. All the Greats, feeling ashamed at the sight of the humbleness of the Prince bowed even deeper. His blue eyes looked at us with great melancholy as he tells us, " Thank you for your protection Great Warriors of Midgard." Feeling his depression, we bow even deeper at his sacrifice. To marry one you can never truly loved is a heavy sacrifice indeed.

"Great Warriors, you are to take refuge in my abode till dawn. At the very moment the light kisses our Prontera, you are to be far away from here. Travel in the Eastern forest, though not the fastest route, it is the only one not inhabited with the Colossus." King Biorn ordered. "Now, you are dismissed." letting us go with a wave of his hand.

Guided by Kafras, maids of magic, to the halls for our slumber, we "discussed" amongst ourselves.

"Hreidmar! This is a plan of madness and you know it!" Egill shouts, berating me. "Those savage Elves would never agree to this!"

"Thats enough Egill." the Assassin Cross Lauro says placidly. "We need not fight about this matter. We are only here to pay tribute to our Great King. We need to do this mission."

"What would you know about paying tribute to the King, Morrocan Bandit?" Egill mockingly questions. "Go back to your criminal infested desert where you belong."

Flashing his blades against Egill's neck, Lauro was about to let free his life's blood, but stopped because he could feel the nose of a revolver on the back of his head. At this moment, the Kafras started to huddle into a small corner.

"We need him Lauro. Calm down or I'll shoot." Rena warns stoically, cocking her gun to warn him even further.

"Thats enough, all of you." Sigfreid hisses through his teeth, casting a Basilica spell around us. With this, no harm can be done. "Now, we need to get along for this mission. Right now, we are no better than a bunch of Novices!"

Feeling ashamed, the once proud warriors dropped their arms. He was right. They were acting foolish.

"I want everyone to meet in the quarters bestowed to me by the King by night fall. Understood?" Sigfreid commanded sternly. Overwhelmed by him, everyone agreed and dispersed to their own quarters for a little rest.

Going to my place of rest, I notice I have someone following me. "Who goes there?" I question, not moving my head, then plopping myself on the satin sheeted mattress.

"Its me, Anzu of Amatsu. We used to play with magic in Geffen when we were younger. Do you not remember?" she replies. Sitting beside me on my bed. Her black eyes pointed at my direction.

"I remember well. Those times are the times I long for. Dear Anzu, what do you need from me?" I ask of the black haired Ninja.

"Hreidmar... I'm so frightened." She says, letting her tears fall. Weeping openly, she overs her face with her hands.

Comforting her, I get up and hug her tight, and I remove her hands from her face and wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Why does your heart fear so?" I ask in a worried voice, starring into her eyes.

"I don't want to lose the ones I love Hreidmar! I.. I...I don't want to see them die." She yells and starts to flail. Responding to her fit, I push her to the bed, pinning her arms. To calm her, I press my lips tightly against hers. My heart started to pound hard. I have always had feelings for her, but I was always so nervous around her after our youth. I didn't know how she felt about me.

After our lips part, she asks, "Why?"

"I want to steal your fears." I honestly answered. "Tell me Anzu, am I also a part of your fears?" I ask her.

"You always were. I don't want to lose you..." She tells me, sending my heart though loops. Slowly, I let my lips press against hers again. We were in ecstasy. We were in each others arms for hours. We were slowly falling falling in love.

It baffles me how our love started to grow in this most unlikely of a period. Why now? Why when the world of man is about to end? Why us?


End file.
